


Let's Pretend?

by RobinJuncadella



Category: Formula E RPF
Genre: Angst, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, but turns into a real one ofc, i think but it's not a lot it's just a few sentences, there's a tiny bit of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinJuncadella/pseuds/RobinJuncadella
Summary: “I need you to come to Maastricht with me next weekend,” Robin announces. Antonio and he are seated next to each other as they wait for their flight. Sam is sitting on the opposite of them and shoots up as he hears what Robin says.“You what?” Antonio asks.“As I said, I need you to be my fake date during my parent’s anniversary.”
Relationships: António Félix da Costa/Robin Frijns
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Formula E Winter Exchange





	Let's Pretend?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Schneekristall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schneekristall/gifts).



> Hi! I'm so glad I could write something for you. I hope you enjoy this!

“I need you to come to Maastricht with me next weekend,” Robin announces. Antonio and he are seated next to each other as they wait for their flight. Sam is sitting on the opposite of them and shoots up as he hears what Robin says.

“You what?” Antonio asks.

“As I said, I need you to be my fake date during my parent’s anniversary.”

“What?” Sam speaks up, “Why?”

“None of your business.” Robin turns to face Antonio again, “So? What do you say?”

“I ehm... Why me?” Antonio asks, the confusion evident on his face.

“I can’t show up to a family gathering without anyone once again, my parents keep asking me when I’m finally going to bring someone.” Robin sighs as he admits that. He wishes he had someone to go with and he wishes Antonio was actually that person.

“Still doesn’t answer why me, does it?” Robin blushes at that.

“I mean, you don’t have to go if you don’t want to.” Robin retracts his confidence a bit.

“Okay no, I’ll go. But you owe me.”

“Sure. Thanks a lot.”

“You’re welcome mate.”

-

Robin’s back in Maastricht after the race last weekend, Antonio had joined him on his flight back and has been staying at his house for a few days already. Robin had to admit he liked it, he enjoyed being around Antonio. It felt natural in a way, something he didn’t expect.

Antonio was making breakfast for the two of them, something Robin would never bother to do for himself alone. He’d just woken up and they were supposed to be at the party in two hours already. While he was still asleep, Antonio had already gone out for a run.

“Good morning,” Antonio greets Robin. The only answer he gets is a groan before Robin sits down at the kitchen table.

“Thank you,” Antonio says in response.

“You’re welcome.”

Antonio moves to put the pancakes he’s just finished baking on the table, together with two plates. He sits down and puts a pancake on Robin’s plate and one on his own. They eat in silence, both scrolling through Instagram while they eat.

“Thank you for making breakfast,” Robin says with a smile once he’s finished his breakfast. He takes both their plates and walks into the kitchen to put them into the sink.

“You’re welcome,” Antonio responds. “When do we have to be at the party?” he asks.

“There’s no set time really, but I promised my parents to be there early. So I want to leave in like one and a half hour if that’s fine with you?” Robin answers.

“Sure, I’ll start getting ready then,” Antonio agrees.

As Antonio heads up the stairs to take a shower, Robin takes out his phone to send a message to his mum. He quickly writes a message telling they’ll be there in a bit more than an hour and then puts his phone away again.

He makes himself a cup of cappuccino as he waits for his turn in the shower. Robin finishes it right when Antonio is done in the bathroom. He then proceeds to go and take a shower himself. Usually, he’s one to take a long shower, but this time around he tries to keep it as short as possible. He doesn’t want Antonio to wait for too long.

Once he’s finished he goes to his bedroom to dress. He grabs a random hoodie from his closet but then realizes he can’t just wear a hoodie to his parent’s party. He can already hear his mom scolding him as he puts it back.

He ends up choosing a white button-up and a pair of plain black jeans to wear. Thinking he probably can’t go too wrong with that. Once he’s fully dressed, he heads downstairs to see if Antonio’s ready too.

“You ready?” Robin asks as he comes downstairs and spots Antonio on the couch.

“Yep.” Antonio gets up and follows Robin to the front door. He steps out of the house in front of Robin, so Robin can lock the door after him. He walks right to Robin’s car and tries to step in at the driver’s side, but then realizes it’s locked, and it’s the driver’s side.

“Not so used to that huh?” Robin snorts while he’s still standing at the front door.

“Not so much.”

Robin unlocks his car and pushes Antonio aside so he can get into the car, which earns him a groan from Antonio. “Not even letting me drive?”

“You wouldn’t even know where to go.”

“Touché,” is all Antonio says before he walks to the other side of the car to get into the passenger seat.

The drive to the party isn’t too long, Robin puts on his usual playlist and hums along with the songs on the way there. He’s quite nervous, he doesn’t like to lie. And it might be a stupid idea to fake a date, but he can’t handle being the only one without someone once again. The car ride is pretty quiet, which is not so usual for them. But it’s nice, it helps Robin mentally prepare himself for the party.

He gets to park his car pretty close to where his parents live, which is nice. He knows how busy the street can get when there’s a party, so he’s glad he’s there early. He turns off the engine and takes a deep sigh.

“Let’s go I guess?”

“Yep,” Antonio says. He unbuckles his seatbelt and gets out of the car. He turns to his left to follow Robin, not having any idea where he has to go.

Once Robin rings the bell Antonio feels the nerves coming up a bit. It takes a while for Robin’s mom to open the door, it feels like minutes before she finally does which only increases Antonio’s nerves.

“Hi! how are you?” Robin’s mother asks Robin as she hugs him to greet.

“I’m good. Congratulations, amazing you can hold it out with dad for so long,” Robin says in response which earns him a laugh from his mother.

She then turns to Antonio and goes straight for a hug. Once she pulls away she proceeds to give him three kisses on the cheek.

“Welcome Antonio, how are you? It’s so amazing to finally meet you. I’m so glad you managed to get together, Robin’s been telling me he likes you for years now.”

It takes a while for Antonio to realize what Robin’s mom has just said to him. While his brain still tries to process the hug and the kisses he just got from Robin’s mom.

Robin’s cheeks have turned bright red, his mom exposing his crush on Antonio right in front of them.

“Come in you two! And Robin can you please get some drinks from the shed?”

“Sure,” Robin says speeding past Antonio and his mom to go there. He’s glad his mom asked him to do so. Hopefully, he can figure out something to tell Antonio once the Portuguese man confronts him.

But nothing comes, and when he sees Antonio again, after spending an unnecessarily long time getting those drinks. He has no idea what to say. He just stares at him, the bottles he took from the shed still in his hands.

“You’re not gonna ask me what I want to drink?” Antonio asks, which snaps him out of his stare.

“Eh yeah sure, you want some coke?” Robin asks him.

“Sure sounds nice.”

Robin turns to the table behind him to put down the bottles and then walks to the kitchen to get some glasses. He goes back to the table and pours some Coke into a glass for Antonio. He hands it over to him and turns right back around to get something to drink for himself.

“So? What was that all about?” Antonio asks before he takes a sip from his drink.

“What do you mean?” Robin shoots back round to face Antonio, almost spilling his drink in the progress.

“What your mom told me.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Robin,” Antonio says moving to take Robin’s hand in his. “Please don’t lie to me.”

“I’m sorry it’s stupid.” Robin pulls his hand back. “I should’ve never asked you to do this, I should’ve known this would happen.”

“No, Robin please listen. Let me talk.” Antonio takes Robin’s hand back, this time feeling no protest. “It’s okay, it’s okay if you like me. Please don’t ignore me now I know.”

“Yes, but you’ll never like me back, I shouldn’t ever have told my mom.” Robin knows it’s a weak response, but he has to say something.

“Please let me decide that for myself. Maybe I like you back?”

“You do?” Robin asks, clearly surprised. Not daring to let too much excitement into him.

“Would this tell you?” Antonio leans in and presses his lips onto Robin’s. It takes a while for Robin to understand that he can’t just stand still and actually has to kiss back. But when he does, it feels amazing.

“Ugh, newfound lovers, can’t keep it in their pants huh,” Robin’s sister calls from behind them, “Get a room,” she adds.

Robin pulls back and laughs at what his sister says, he decides to not pay attention to her and keeps his focus on Antonio.

“Yes, it does.”


End file.
